I'll Love You, No Matter What
by XxRosslingtonxX
Summary: R5, Laura, and Raini go visit Laura's Uncle. Little do they know what'll happen. Ross starts to fall in love with someone he never thought he would on this trip. Someone that made him feel loved. His brother, Rocky. Better than the summary! Boyxboy don't
1. Chapter 1

**New story! First chapter is short :/ but its suppose to be! I think, but please NO HATE! I will block you, and you won't be able to read my other stories :)  
Rocky/Ross love story! This is also horror so...yea!**

**Ross' P.O.V**

I walked into my home closing door shut. Tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I ran up to my room leaving the door open. I jumped into bed and cried into my pillow. I heard footsteps coming into my room and someone sitting on my bed. "You okay, little bro?" It was Rocky, he's exactly what I needed right now. "N-n-no" I barely got that out.

Rocky rubbed his hand on my back. "What happened?" I sat up, still crying. Rocky used his thumb to wipe off my tears. I gave him a faint smile. "Come on, tell me Ross" he smiled trying to make me calm down. "L-Laura..." I barely got out. "S-she broke up with me today, and guess w-who she went to kiss after she did?" Rocky shrugged. "R-R-Riker"

Rocky sighed, it seems like he already knew about it. He wiped off more of my tears and opened his arms. "Need a hug?" I nodded and quickly hugged Rocky. I cried into his shoulder and hugged him tight. "It'll be okay, Ross, I promise" Rocky made me feel a little better. He said a few more things. I smiled, he really was a good brother. Unlike Riker, he knew I loved Laura and what does he do? Take her away from me! We let go of the hug and he sits next to me.

An hour went by and I was already happy. Rocky made me laugh and smile. There's no reason not to love him. He's a great brother. He stood up and got a movie. He put in on the DVD player. Romeo and Juliet started playing. I smiled, he knew I loved this movie. He sat down next to me, by instinct I cuddled next to him. He didn't seem to mind. I ended up falling asleep on his chest.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Ross and I started to watch Romeo and Juliet, his favorite movie. After a while he feel asleep. He seemed so peaceful on my chest. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe Riker did this to poor Ross. He never did anything wrong. He was a happy guy. I loved Ross' personality. I got up trying not to wake up Ross. But Ross was holding on to my arm, so I decided to sleep with him that day. I kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.  
~The Next Day~  
I woke up to see Ross still next to me. I smiled, even when he's sleeping he looks cute. It's not wrong to think your brother is cute...right? Well it doesn't matter. "Rocky! Where are you?!" I heard Rydel yell. I quietly got off bed and went downstairs. "Shh! Ross is sleeping" "Oh, Where were you? I went to your room but I didn't see you"

I grabbed a glass of water and took a sip. "I was sleeping in Ross' room. Laura broke up with him to go out with Riker, so he came in crying yesterday" "I'm so murdering Riker! What did Ross ever do?!" I shrugged. I didn't bother saying she was overreacting, because it was true. Ross never did anything wrong. He's like a cute innocent puppy. I heard footsteps and turned around. It was Ross. His hair was a mess and his a little red and puffy from crying yesterday. He smiled when he saw me. "Morning Ross" Rydel and I say.

"Morning" Ross says stretching and getting a glass of water. He couldn't help it, I was checking him out. I kept starring at his ass. But tried to look away before Rydel noticed. Knowing her, she'll ask me endless questions. I didn't love Ross as more than just my brother. It isn't wrong to check out your brother...well not in my world. I sat down on the table as I saw Ross get a bowl and get cereal. He pored in milk and drank from the bottle. "Ross! Gross, I don't want to drink your saliva" Rydel whined taking the bottle away from him. I just laughed and heard Riker come in talking to someone. It sounded like Laura. I turned around and saw Riker and Laura holding hands entering the kitchen.

Things just got awkward.

Ross looked like he was about to cry, but he tried not to and continued to eat his cereal . "Riker, do you really need to be here...with her" I said trying to get Riker to leave. He's already hurt Ross enough as it is. Ross kept looking down, I could see tears starting to form. Rydel grabbed Laura and took her to her room. "Rydel!" Riker yelled following Rydel. "You okay?" I ask Ross. He looks up at me, he was already crying.

I stood up and went to hug him. He cried into my shoulder. "W-why does he do this to me? What did I do?" Ross barely says. I kiss his forehead and hug him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Well Enjoy!  
Spoiler! This story has, Rockoss(obviously), Riaura, Rikel (Riker and Rydel), and Rataura! Riaura brake up and Laura goes to Ratliff and Riker goes to Rydel. So many ships in one story!**

**Rydel's P.O.V**

I dragged Laura to my room and Riker followed us. I was mad! I couldn't believe Riker! Or Laura! They hurt poor Ross' heart and still have the guts to show up here! I always looked up to Riker but now, I'm just mad at him! "What's wrong with you two?!" I say/shout. Laura and Riker just stare at the floor. "Answer me! You hurt Ross and still have the guts to show up here!"

"Ross followed Laura after they broke up to try to fix things! He wasn't suppose to see Laura and I kiss! I wouldn't do that to Ross! Last time I checked I live here too you know..." Riker said quickly. "You know he's still hurting from the break up, why come here all lovey dovey with Laura then, if you're not trying to hurt Ross?" He just sighed. "How about this, maybe Ross would get over the break up quickly if we go on a trip!" Laura said. She sat down on my bed. "Trip?" I said sitting next to her. "I was going to see my uncle! You guys can come with me and Raini! He lives in Aokigahara, Japan , he says he loves nature, so having a house in the forest isn't that weird to him."

Laura smiled. "Maybe it'll help, but what about you two? He'll still be hurt seeing you two all lovey dovey" Riker sat down and grabbed my hand. I smiled and blushed...why did I blush? "Rydel, this plan is full proof! We'll only be lovey dovey when Ross isn't around! So agreed? Come on!" Riker started to beg. I sighed. "Sure, but if Ross is still hurt I blame you two" I sat up and opened the door. "When is this trip anyways?" "In 40 minutes! So hurry up!" I went downstairs. I saw Ross crying into Rocky's shoulder and Rocky trying to comfort him. They're great brothers, I wouldn't be surprised if they said they loved each other.

"Guys! Guess what! We're going on a trip! We're going to visit Laura's Uncle! He lives Aokigahara, Japan!"(it's a real place! It's scary! There's been like a bunch of people that kill themselves in that forest! Search on google!) Rocky wiped off Ross' tears and he smiled. "That's awesome!" Ross said standing up. "I know! We're leaving in 40 minutes! Get packing!" Rocky grabbed Ross' hand and ran upstairs...Uh?

**Ross' P.O.V**

Rocky grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs. My cheeks turned Rossy red. Why? He's my brother! Ross get it together! I don't like, like him. He's a guy for starters! I have nothing against gays...I just ain't one of them...I think? Blah! Stupid thoughts! "I don't love you that way!" Did I just say that out loud!

Rocky stopped and looked at me confused. "Uh?" I smiled nervously. "N-nothing, I was thinking about...this girl who thinks I love her..." Yea that works! Rocky nodded and we went to my room. "I'll help you pack! I already have my things packed since I was going on another trip but i think I'll cancel it, I'll rather spend my time with you" he let go of my hand and opened my suitcase. I couldn't help but blush even more than I already was.

I just looked down and helped Rocky pack my things. We finished. "Finally!" Rocky said plopping down on my bed. "You say that like we packed my whole room" I was in front of him. "You packed mostly everything!" I sighed and was heading out the door but tripped over my own feet and landed on Rocky. We were inches away from our faces. His legs were wide open and I had to land in between them. "Er...s-sorry, I should learn to walk" I laughed nervously. Rocky smiled. I was leaning in...I was leaning in?! Something's wrong with me! In a matter of seconds, my lips connected with his. His lips felt soft and nice. I felt sparks. He started to run his hands through my hair. It felt good.

That's when I heard a knock on the door. "Guys? You ready?" I quickly got off of him. "S-sorry" I said blushing. "Yea, we're ready" Rocky told Rydel as he stood up and opened the door. I sighed. He didn't bother answering me, I think he hates me now! Next thing you know, I feel a pair of soft lips kiss me, it was Rocky. "Don't be sorry, I liked it" he smiled and left the door. I smiled and grabbed my luggage and headed out the door and walked downstairs.

Rocky was there already all ready. So was Rydel, Ratliff, and Riker. Laura was obviously ready already and Raini was outside. She's driving us. "Finally!" Ratliff said. "What took you so long?" Ratliff asked, I just shrugged and we all went outside to Raini's car. Riker said he had already told our parents and they were ok with it.

We quickly made it to the airport and went on our flight. I sat with Rocky, Riker sat with Laura, Rydel sat with Raini, and Ratliff ended up sitting with some old lady. Ha I feel bad for that lady. "R-Rocky?" I said as Rocky took off my headphones. "Yeah?" He said facing me. "So, after that t-thing that happened in my room, are w-we dating?" I barely got out. This was weird saying it to my own brother. "I don't know, m-maybe we shouldn't, it'll be wrong. Let me think about it." My heart sank to my stomach. He obviously thinks its a mistake. I sighed and nodded. 10 seconds went by. "Thought about it yet?" "No, Ross" another 10 seconds went by. "How about now?" Rocky sighed. "Ross, I'll let you know when I made my decision." I sighed again as he put on his headphones.

I looked over to Ratliff. The old lady was hitting him with her small purse. "Teens these days!" The old lady said. "Ow! Hey! What did I do!?" Ratliff said. I just laughed and put my head on Rocky's shoulder. He didn't mind since brothers do that too. I overheard Rydel tell Raini "I think I'm in love with him..." Who's him? I just shrugged. I'm glad she's found someone to love. I fell asleep on Rocky's shoulder.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

After a couple minutes Ross fell asleep on my shoulders. I kissed his forehead and said goodnight. I think what happened in Ross' room was a mistake, a mistake that seems so right, but so wrong. I love Ross, I really do. He means the world to me. But I don't know If we should date. I love him, but he's my brother. I sighed. We might be related but I love him...  
I fell asleep.

I woke up and stretched. I saw Ross flutter his eyes open. "Morning little bro" he smiled at me. "Morning Rocky" I looked over to Riker. "Riker, are we almost there?" He looked over to my direction. "Yeah, while you were sleeping they said we would be landing in 5 minutes." I nodded and looked out the window. I saw Aokigahara, it was full of trees. No wonder its called 'The Sea Of Tree'. Also...it's a forest. I got a bad vibe from that place. I didn't like it.

"What are you looking at?" Ross said, trying to look out the window. I pushed his face away with my hand. "Nothing, Ross" We heard someone speak from the loudspeaker, they said we had just landed. We got off the plane and got out luggage. This place seemed nice. "Finally! I won't get beaten by an old lady another!" Ratliff shouted. Making people give him weird looks. Out of nowhere the old lady hit Ratliff in the balls with her purse then walked away. Ouch! "Owwwww!" We just laughed. I looked over to Ross, and smiled. I really did love him. He looked at me and smiled. "Ok let's go!" Raini said. "My Uncle is gonna be so happy to see us!" Laura happily skipped behind Raini. "How many times have you been here babe?" Riker says rapping his arms around Laura's waist. "Never" never?! Ok, now that place is really giving me bad vibes. I walked close to Ross and grabbed his hand. I didn't want anything to happen to him on this trip. He's my life and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! And next chapter there's a rated M scene! So get ready for that! Next one is longer than this one!**

**Ross' P.O.V**

After like 20 minutes we got to the edge of the forest. We were about to go in the forest to find Laura's Uncles house. "Wait!" Riker shouted as we turned to him. "We don't even know where to go! What if we get lost? Laura call your Uncle, please?" Laura took out her phone and called her uncle. Meanwhile, I was sitting next to Rocky on the floor. I had my head on his shoulder. I kept looking towards the forest, it made my stomach toss and turn. "Guys, My Uncle said he'll be here in about 2 minutes to guide us" Then we saw a guy come out of the forest. "Make that 2 seconds"

Laura went to hug her Uncle and then she introduced us to him. "It was nice to meet you all, now follow me, don't wonder off! This is a big forest..." Laura's Uncle, Mark, warned us looking toward the forest. We start to follow him in. Rocky was holding onto my hand tightly. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "I don't want you to get lost" He says kissing my cheek. Luckily everyone was in front of us and didn't see. I smiled and continued to walk.

In the corner of my eye I saw someone next to a tree. I thought it was someone who had a house here like Mark. So I waved. The person didn't wave back and they stayed there. I was confused. I noticed a rope dangling from the tree branch above them. I moved my eyes from the tip of the rope and followed it down. My eyes widened. The rope was around the persons neck. Then I saw them move. They moved! I let out a huge scream. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Rocky wasn't holding my hand anymore. "ROCKY! GUYS!" I ran. I didn't care where I went. I didn't want to be there. I heard footsteps running behind me. I was terrified to even look back. "GUYS!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I tripped over a tree root and fell to my face. I tried getting up but the vines were wrapped around my leg. "ROCKY HELP!" I shouted about to burst into tears. That's when I heard the footsteps get closer. I looked and it was Rocky. He got on his knees "Ross! Are you ok? Why'd you wonder off?" He said quickly giving me a kiss on the lips. "I didn't! I just stopped and looked at someone who I thought lives here! But they were hung! And they moved! I didn't even go anywhere!" Rocky looked at me like I was crazy. "It's true!" He still didn't look like he believed me. He just kissed me again and helped me up. He took me where everyone else was.

"Ross! Can't you learn to not wonder off?! You want us to have a heart attack?!" Ratliff said hugging me tightly and kissed my cheek. I didn't mind at all. "Where did you even go!" Riker yells at me. "No where! I just stopped walking since I saw someone that I thought lived here! But they didn't! They were hung to a tree! And they moved! It moved!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Let's get to my house before it gets dark. Maybe all Ross needs is a good nights sleep." Mark said as he started to walk. I knew he thought I was crazy! But it moved! I swear it did!

After a couple minutes we finally get to Marks house. It was medium sized and looked like its been here a while. "Hurry get in, it's getting dark" Mark said. Why can't we be here when it's dark? We got in and everything looked nice. It didn't have many rooms so Rocky and I shared a room. Rydel and Riker. Laura and Ratliff. And Raini luckily got her own room. I finished unpacking with Rocky and I laid in my bed.

"Rocky?" I said sighing. "Yeah?" "You believe me right? When I said I saw a person hung and then move" I looked over at Rocky. He laid next to me and I put my head on his chest. "Of Coarse I do, babe." Rocky said kissing my forehead. I smiled. Of coarse he would believe me. "Great! So that's a yes on that question I asked on the plane?" Rocky sighed and smiled. "Yes, it's a yes" I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly pulled away. It was Ratliff. Great..."h-hey Ratliff" I was already worried on what he'll say. You could tell. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, your secrets safe with me" we smiled and I stood up and hugged Ratliff tightly. "Thank you! This is why your my best friend!" "I try" Ratliff says while letting go. "Why you here again?" Rocky asks. "Wh-Ohhh! Yea I was here to ask Ross something, but it doesn't matter anymore"

"You sure?" I ask. "Y-yea...positive" he said looking down. He said goodnight and left the room. I laid down next to Rocky and closed my eyes. "Night Rocky" "Night Ross" Rocky yawned and we went to bed.

**Ratliff's P.O.V**

I sighed walking out of Rocky&Ross' room. I'm crazy for thinking Ross would actually go out with me. He's with Rocky now. I opened the door to see Laura reading a book. I closed the door with my foot and laid down in bed and sighed. "Ratliff, you ok?" Laura asked putting down her book and looking at me. "Y-No." I wasn't gonna lie. "What's wrong?" "Remember when Ross got lost?" I sat up. "Yeah, you were panicking screaming Ross' name over and over again." She sat up as well.

"Yeah, we'll that's because I'm in l-love with Ross" I looked at my hands, waiting for her to saw 'ewww!' Or something. "Aww! I knew it!" I looked at her. "Sorry if that sounded creepy...it's just I knew you liked Ross!" "Love not Like" I corrected her. "Ok, I knew you loved Ross!" "Well what happened?" She said interested in what I was saying. " I was gonna ask him out...but I saw him kissing Rocky" I looked down at my hands again. "Aw, it's ok Ratliff. You'll find someone else...did you say Rocky?" I nodded. "Don't tell anyone! I promised Ross!" She nodded and sat next to me. "Ok, just cheer up! You'll find someone else!" "Yeah...just not like Ross" she sighed and I looked at her.

We were starring into our eyes. We started to lean in...we kissed. We didn't pull away. We just kissed more passionately. My hands were moving up and down her leg. I got on top of her, not pulling away from the kiss. We started to take off our clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Rated M Rataura at first! So enjoy that! So um...yea!**

**To the Story!**

**Laura's P.O.V**

He moved his hands behind my back, and I arched off the bed, allowing him easier access. The bra was off faster than I could comprehend the movement. He was good at this. I moaned as he captured one nipple between his teeth and tortured it without mercy, my hands played on his hair. I was so hot and close I wouldn't be able to wait longer. And all he'd done was kiss me. I was surprised to know that I could get so close without any down below action.

"Can we - quit the - foreplay?" I gasped my question. He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I've fantasized about this way too many times. It's not ending so soon..." I only felt mild shock at his words, before all the breath was taken out of me. His tongue trailed further south, and he tasted me through my panties. I whimpered when he moved away, and heard him laugh softly. Then, he was taking off my underwear, and spreading my legs. "Ratliff," I moaned in anticipation. And them his lips were wrapped around my clit, and he was humming softly while flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

My back arched off of the bed, I gripped his sheets, and screamed. "Ratliff!"

He entered me with one finger, and I moaned. "You're so tight," He muttered. "Is- Is that a bad thing?" I asked him, worried. He looked at me. "That is most definitely not a bad thing." He said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I could feel him entering another finger into me, and his tongue returned to my clitoris. And I was screaming, and I was coming, and it felt so good. I squeezed my eyes shut, and bit my lip, trying not to scream, but I could help it, and the only thing I could say was his name. He stopped his motions, letting me come down from my high.

When my eyes flickered open, he was staring at me. "You have a sexy O-face," He told me. "Thanks." I said, only half kidding. My eyes closed again. Now I felt tired...

"Oh, we're not done, Morano." He told me. He clapped both of his hands gently on both of my knees, "Spread 'em," I giggled like the schoolgirl I was .

I wrapped my legs around him, my ankles at his back as he took my hands in his and pinned them down, lacing his fingers with mine, my breasts rubbing against his chest, my lips swollen and reddish because of his kisses. He kissed me once more, softly, tenderly.

He thrust deep inside me and we cried out in pleasure and tension, he waited for a few moments, he knew I hadn't been with someone in a long time, he didn't want to hurt me in anyway so he waited for my to move first and I did, moving my hips and clutching my inner walls around him.

"Don't hold back with me," my whisper made him shiver. He pulled out of me and thrust back into me again, and we both moaned loudly like the last time. He was inside me, and I felt full, and satisfied. "So tight," He murmured.

We set up a fast rhythm, with me raising my head slightly to bite on his lip, demanding to be kissed and gaining my reward as Ratliff didn't stop for a moment to worship my body with his lips, tongue and teeth, his hands either holding mine or keeping my in place while I tortured him with my inner walls and panted words in his ear while he thrust deep inside me. "So wet," He gasped, sucking at my neck.

"Oh Ratliff! Don't stop!" I begged or commanded he wasn't sure but my words were his reason right now as I gripped a handful of hair and took him in another kiss. I knew he wouldn't be able to last longer. I wouldn't either. He slipped one hand between our thrusting bodies and found my the small bundle of nerves close to the point we were joint. "Ah- Laura,"

I broke the kiss in a hard gasp as my lips formed a small "o" of silent pleasure before I could arch beneath him as my orgasm washed over my body, and he needed nothing more, he followed in the downfall, thrusting one, two, three more times before he came.

He released my hands, and rolled onto his back, taking off the condom, and depositing it in a bin nearby. "Wow." I whispered. He shrugged, locking his bedroom door and then wrapping both himself and me in a blanket. "This definitely got Ross off my mind" We both fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

**Ross' P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around the room. I didn't see Rocky anywhere. I sat up and stretched. The door opened and Rocky came in wrapped around a towel with wet hair. "Morning Ross" he said closing the door. "M-Morning" I couldn't help but stare at him. His long brown hair was wet, the water shined from his chest, and I noticed the bulge from his towel. "Ross you okay?" I snapped outta it. "Uh? Oh yeah I'm fine" I stood up and left the room heading downstairs. Rydel was in the kitchen with Riker and Raini. They said 'Morning' in unison and I said morning as well. I sat down grabbing an apple. "Where's Mark, Laura, and Ratliff?" I took a bite from my apple.

"Mark left about an hour ago, Ratliff and Laura must still be sleeping." Riker answered looking at Rydel. I was gonna ask why he's starring at Rydel but I rather not. I heard Ratliff and Laura come down the stairs. "Our secret" Laura said. I was confused. "What secret?" Ratliff and Laura looked at each other than at me. "N-Nothing" they said in unison. I was still confused. I stood up and quickly went to take a shower and changed. "I'm going for a walk" I told Rocky. "Be careful! I don't want you to get hurt or lost" he kissed me and I left.

I wanted to prove something so I went exactly where I saw that person hung from the tree. I got there after a while. I looked around I saw nothing. How's that even possible?! That dead guy was hanging from THAT tree! I didn't panic since I already made a fool of myself yesterday. I shook my head and walked around. "No ones gonna believe me now" I said kicking a rock. "I believe you" I heard someone say, I turned and saw a girl. "Y-you do? Who are you anyways?" "Yea I do! I saw that guy there too!" She didn't bother answering my second question. She got closer to me, I just backed away slowly. "O-Oh, who are you?" She kept getting closer to me. "I believe you" I gulped. "I k-know, but who are you?"

She started to skip closer to me, smiling and repeating 'I believe you'. She was inches away from my face. "Can you just answer my question?" "Yes, there I answered that question" I didn't even know how to respond anymore. "Your name, what is it?" I said having my back squished against a tree. "The names Paige" Boy was she scaring the heck outta me right now. "Ok, we'll Paige, I gotta go..." I started to walk away. "Where?" I heard Paige say. "Anywhere but here" I said walking a little faster. "Why?" I stopped and turned around. "Why do you care?" She crossed her arms and smiled. "My dads looking for you, that's why" her dad? How could her dad possibly now me? "How's your dad?" I walked in front of me and pointed to the tree branch on top of me. I was confused then backed away and looked up. My eyes widened. The girls dad was hung on the tree. I screamed like a little girl which made Paige laugh. "Told ya he was looking for you" I looked at her then I looked up. The guy was gone, the rope was still there. I gulped and looked at Paige. She was gone. I was terrified at this point.

"Hey Ross" someone said and I let out another girl scream. They laughed and I turned to look. It was Riker. "R-Riker? What are you doing here?" "Rocky told me you were out here so I thought I'll come too, since Laura said she had something to do with Ratliff" I sat down on a huge rock as well as Riker. "Oh, well I'm just glad to see you. I just want to leave this place already, it gives me the creeps. Especially this girl named Paige." Riker looked at me with a puzzled look. "Mark said something about a girl named Paige, he said she died here 6 years ago. How could you possibly talk to her?" At this point my heart stopped for a second. "C-Can we just go back to Marks house? I don't wanna be out here anymore." He nodded and took me home. As we walked I kept hearing a faint laugh behind me. I ignored it as we went Inside.

"Hey Ross!" Rocky said basically shouted. He hugged me and when Riker wasn't looking, he gave me a kiss. I smiled and sat down. All I wanted right now was to be with him and get the heck outta here.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I was glad Ross was ok. I really didn't like it here. After what I saw last night, I'm worried I'll lose Ross. I saw a plush doll of Ross with a small knife going through where the heart is and missing its arm. I didn't mention it to Ross. I didn't want to. He already looked petrified enough. I gave him another kiss and cuddled next to him. Riker was cuddled with Laura and Ratliff kept giving Riker weird looks. I ignored it.

**Rydel's P.O.V**

I was talking to Raini about my crush. It was wrong of me to think of him like that. He, after all, was my brother. "Are you sure you like, like him like that Rydel?" Raini kept asking me that same question. "Yes! For the thousand time, yes! I l-love Riker" she sighed.

"Well either you tell Riker, or you'll keep it to yourself forever" "I'll keep it to myself forever" she sighed. "Let me rephrase that, you have to tell Riker" I groaned and shook my head. "I can't! I just can't!" "Well Rydel, good luck with that"


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Yea I'm sick so if I mess up or if it sucks it's not my fault! **

**Rydel's P.O.V**

I'm sitting down with Riker right now. He's still trying to guess why I've been acting weird around him. "Is it...cause I smell?" I sighed. "No Riker" It's been literally 20 minutes already! I wish I could just tell him I'm in love with him, but I can't. He's with Laura and I'm his sister. Two good reasons not to tell him. Then again...Ugh. I hate love right now. "Can you just tell me Rydel? Pws?" He made adorable puppy dog eyes at me. "No Riker for the thousand time" he sighed and put his head on my shoulder.

Ross walked in with Rocky. For a sec I thought I saw them kiss. But it's Ross and Rocky I doubt they would date. "Hey Rydel!" They said in unison. "Hey Ross, Hey Rocky" Riker kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but blush. "Well sis, I'm a find out why in no time" he stood up and went upstairs. What's not to love about Riker? "Rydel, where's Ratliff?" Ross asked sitting next to Rocky. "He said he was gonna go for a walk. For some reason Mark panicked when I told him and left to find him"

Ross turned pale and he stood up quickly. "I'll be back!" He then ran out the door. Rocky then followed him. "Ross! Don't! It's getting dark!" He left. Now I'm alone...I'll get some whip cream.

**Ratliff's P.O.V**

I was still processing what had happened between me and Laura. I love her but she's with Riker. Maybe I shouldn't even do anything with Laura anymore. Maybe I still have a chance with Ross. I sighed. I hate everything right now. I should head back home it's dark already. I started to walk but everything looked the same. I felt like I was walking in circles. Maybe I was. "Ratliff!" It sounded like Laura. "Laura? Is that you?" I started looking around.

"It's me, Laura! Ratliff, help me! It's got me!" I didn't know where to go. I had so many questions running through my head. Why's she out here in the dark? What's got her? More importantly, Where is she? "Laura! Where are you?!" I started to run straight hoping I'll see Laura. "Ratliff! Help me!" The yells were getting louder. I must be getting closer. "Laura hold on! I'll be right there!" I started to see a dark figure appear. It wasn't Laura. It looked like...Ross? "Ratliff! There you are! Come on we gotta take you home!" Ross said grabbing my arm. "Not without Laura!" I took his hand off me and I ran as fast as I could toward the yells. I could barely hear what Ross yelled back. I didn't think about it. I am getting Laura.

After what seemed like forever. I heard her yell again. "Ratliff! Help me!" That's when I saw her. She was on her knees on the floor. Her hair a mess and she kept looking down. I went to my knees next to her. "Laura, are you ok? What happened?" She didn't move. "Laura?" She started laughing. I was confused. She lifted her head slowly. It wasn't Laura. It was grinning and it's teeth rotten. It had scratches on its face. It was pale and it's eyes all black. "Big mistake..."

**Ross' P.O.V**

I don't understand Ratliff. Laura's home with Riker. Ugh. How am I suppose to find him now? Better yet. How am I suppose to get home? I started walking slowly examining every inch. "AHHHHHH!" I jumped. It sounded like Ratliff. I flock of birds flew from trees. Everything soon got quiet. I was terrified. I wish Rocky was here...Rocky...Rocky! He followed me out here! No, what if something happens to him?!

I started walking again. Slowly and quietly. I didn't want to get hurt or killed. Their were rotten bodies hanging from trees. Hopefully I would find both Ratliff and Rocky. "R-Ratliff...where are you? R-R-Rocky...You there?" I tried my best to be quiet. My heart started racing when I heard foot steps. I stopped walking and hid behind a near by tree. The footsteps got louder and louder. I wanted to scream when I felt a hand grab my arm but I didn't since they put their hand over my mouth. "Kid, what did I say about being out here in the dark?!" I sighed with relief it was Mark. "S-Sorry, I was looking for Ratliff. I heard him scream. He said he wasn't going anywhere until he found Laura, but Laura was home."

"Bella..."(yea I changed Paige to Bella, mostly cuz Paige didn't want to and my friend Bella scared the crap outta me) Mark said. That name hit me like a brick. It was that creepy dead or alive girl I saw yesterday. "We need to get you outta here now" he stood up pulling me to my feet. "Not without Rocky or Ratliff!" I wasn't going anywhere without them. "Get this in your head, they're dead! Dead! With that girl around there's no way they could survive!" I wanted to cry but I didn't. I followed Mark, I just wanted to go home. Not Marks home, MY home. I hate this place.

"Mark!" I barely said as I stopped walking. He turned around. I was looking up to one of the tree branches. It was R-Ratliff. He was missing an arm and leg. He was hung from the tree. You could see scratches all over his face. Missing both his eyes. I wanted to scream or cry...I could do both but I heard someone call me. "Ross! Where are you? You shouldn't have come! Where are you?" It sounded like Rocky. "Don't" I heard Mark say. "W-Why? It's Rocky!" I turned to my heels as I was about to run. "Or Bella pretending to be Rocky" I turned to him. "I lost my wife that way. Don't trust anything you hear in these woods. I wanted Laura and her friends to be okay. Seems like invited you kids was a mistake. Would you just follow me, to safety?" I was already crying because of Ratliff. Now I had to decide. Either follow Mark home to safety or go towards Rocky's voice to find him. Which leads me to him or to my death. "I'm sorry" I said

I ran towards Rocky's voice. "Ross! Come on bro, answer me" I didn't want to yell Rocky's name and tell him where I am. I wanted to see if it was him. I got closer and closer to his voice. "R-Ross..." I then heard him cry. I wanted to yell for him. But I'm not sure. I got closer and saw him. He was against a tree crying and repeating my name. I couldn't see his face. I got closer to him. I was about to put my hand on his shoulder "Ross! Don't!" I turn and I see Rocky running towards me. "R-Rocky?"

I turn to see the thing I thought was Rocky. It was looking at me. It's eyes all black, rotten teeth, and scratches on its face. It was Pale and it growled at me. I turned quickly and ran towards Rocky. I stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to my knees and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**( I'll Love You, No Matter What )**

**Update! I'm a update all my stories, maybe twice just for Paige! But I said maybe I didn't say it WILL happen. It may suck since I'm so distracted! If something doesn't make sense blame a bunny.**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I saw Ross running towards me. He then stopped and dropped to his knees. He fell completely to the floor. That thing had stabbed Ross in the back with a sharp knife. I wanted to run to help him. But there was one thing in between Ross and I. It was that thing, that devil child. It still looked like me. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed a plank of wood. I was gonna attack it but I saw a rope dangling from a tree. Maybe I can kill it by doing what it does to everyone here.

"Rocky! Ross! Ratliff! Where are you guys?!" It sounded like Raini. Ugh bad timing. The thing smiled and ran towards where it heard Raini. Oh no. I started to race it but stopped when I heard "R-Rocky..." It was Ross. I can't leave him here. Sorry Raini. I ran to where Ross was. "Don't worry Ross, everything's gonna be ok. I promise." I picked up Ross and carried him bridal style. I'll take Ross home and hopefully be able to get Raini before that bitch gets her.

In about 10 minutes I got home and burst in. Riker, Rydel, and Laura were on the couch watching a movie while eating popcorn. Riker quickly got up. "W-What happened to Ross?!" I didn't have time to explain. "Just take care of him I'll be back...hopefully" I gave Ross to Riker. "D-Don't go..." I heard Ross say. I left running to find Raini. "Raini!" I shouted running to who knows where. Ratliff should've listened to Mark when he told us to stay in at night. "Raini! Where are you?!"

I saw her and it seems like she was yelling at "me" who was really that-ugh I'm just gonna call it a bitch from now on. "Raini run!" She turned and was confused since she saw two me's. The bitch groaned when it saw Raini run. I threw the knife that Ross had in his back. It hit right in the bitches eye. "Ew..." That wasn't a pleasant sight. Raini got to me on time and I told her exactly where to go. She left running. It took the knife outta its eyes. I thought I was gonna puke.

I climbed on the tree I saw before. I grabbed it and tied one end to the tree. Still holding it I jumped down in front of the bitch. I like that name for it. I tied it around its neck quickly and grabbed the other end and pulled on it. Before I knew it, it was hung from the tree trying to get the knot untied. "That's what you get for killing my best friend and hurting my boyfriend" I ran quickly back home hoping Raini made it on time. I got in and slammed the door shut. I saw Ross laid on the couch with Mark wrapping a cloth around him. "What were you thinking?!" Mark yelled at me.

I shrugged. I wasn't even thinking. But I got Ross home, got Raini here, and killed that bitch. (That's what he thinks...back to the story) "you could've died! You should've stayed when you brought Ross! Raini made the mistake of leaving! She should've died for not listening!" "Hey! Mean!" Raini shouted crossing her arms. "Well I didn't die! Did i?! No! I wasn't gonna let Raini die either!" I defended myself. Mark rolled his eyes. "W-Where's Ratliff?" Laura asked. I guess no one told her yet. "Laura, Ratliff's de-" the door opens. "I'm here, geez it's cold outside" I turned it was Ratliff. B-But how? He was dead! I saw him! He closed the door. "What's with the weird looks? What I miss? What happened to Ross?" Mark and I were shocked. "Ratliff! You're ok!" Laura stood up and hugged him. "Yea why wouldn't I be?"

Ratliff let go of her and went to Ross. "You ok buddy?" Ross seemed like he was smiling knowing Ratliff was ok. Ross then fell asleep. I was still shocked. Last time I saw Ratliff he was dead. D-e-a-d, dead!

**Rydel's P.O.V**

Everything was so weird and complicated right now. I decided to just go to my room. I didn't notice Riker follow me until he spoke. "Rydel, can you just tell me why You've been acting weird around me? I can't figure it out!" I turned and sighed. "I can't tell you" He got closer to me. "If you can't tell me, then show me" I didn't know what got into me but I put both my hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him. His lips were soft against mine. He was shocked but soon kissed me back.

Riker grabbed my head and kissed me hard. By the way he was kissing me, I could tell that he's been longing to do that just as much as I've been longing for him to. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and his hands traveled to rest on the small of my back. Our lips were moving fast, hungry to taste one another, and the room filled with sounds of our heavy breathing and smacking of lips.

Riker pulled away from me, trying to catch his breath, and he looked into my eyes. His eyes were filled with hunger and lust. I was breathing heavily also, and I knew I wanted more just by staring at him, and I could tell he wanted more, too.

I grabbed his head, pulling his ear up to my mouth, "I don't want you to stop." I let my lips linger against his ear for a few seconds and I heard him sigh shakily. I bit my lip and started breathing heavily against his ear before biting on his lobe gently. I moved my lips lower and began placing small kisses down his jawline. His breathing was still heavy, but now he was groaning, which was making me excited.

Riker's hands were moving all over my body, down my sides, up and down my back, and then finally choosing their destination on my hips. I moved my lips up and down his jawline a few more times until I finally brought my lips back to his. This time it was me kissing him hard, and doing something risky. I bit his bottom lip as we kissed, and in response, he pulled me on his lap, making me straddle him. His hands moved to my butt and he was squeezing, pulling me in closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. My hands tangled in his hair as we kept kissing fiercely. He moved us both back so his back was now leaning against the headboard. I could feel him getting hard, and again, this excited me. It excited me because I could have such an effect on Riker, and because it was turning me on. I moaned softly when Riker decided to move his lips down to my neck. I tilted my head back so he could get better access, and oh my god, he did not let me down. He moved the shoulder of his sweatshirt that I was wearing down my arm a little and began trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Rydel," He breathed out, his voice was hoarse, "I want you. Now." He moved his hands up to my head and tangled his fingers in my hair as he began kissing my neck again, sucking at it now.

"Riker…" I moaned softly, tugging at his hair a little. I wasn't even able to finish what I wanted to say because all of the thoughts that I had running through my head were soon forgotten.

Suddenly, Riker turned the position around and lied me down on the bed. He rolled on top of me, but held himself up with his elbows so he wasn't putting all of his weight on me. Soon enough, he pressed his body against mine and captured me in another kiss. He sucked my lower lip while he hiked his hands up under my shirt. He was grinding against me what seems to be like unconsciously, making me whimper at the sensation it was giving me.

"Tell me you want me." He breathed out, as his hands pulled the shirt up my stomach. He moved lower and started placing kisses all over my stomach. "Say it, Rydel." He said huskily, while sucking on one of my sensitive spots on my side.

I let out a shaky breath, "I want you. I want you so bad." I bit my lip after saying this, trying my hardest to stifle a moan as he trailed his kisses higher up my stomach. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed with my shirt getting in the way, and just when I was about to take it off for him, he pulled me by the hand, making me sit up, and took my shirt off frantically, along with his own.

Riker brought us back down and he found my lips once more. The kiss was rough, and he sucked on my lower lip again. Soon enough, his hands began traveling up my body and over my breasts. I was only in my undergarments, and I found it unfair that he was still wearing his sweatpants, so I began to tug his waistband down. I let out a moan when he squeezed my breasts and began circling his hard member against me. I could barely take it.

I pushed Riker off of me and then quickly got on top of him. I straddled his hips and looked down at him. Unconsciously, my hands began roaming down the front of his body, scratching him over his abs. Doing this to Riker made him let out a low groan, and his hands were caressing my thighs. I began kissing him on his chest and then made my way down to his abs, and then I proceeded lower. I kissed him along his lower stomach, just above his boxers waistband, and as I went lower, I pulled his sweatpants down to his ankles, and he ended up kicking them off.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked, looking down at him while biting my lip."Yeah, in my room." He said, breathing heavily."That's too far." I said. I looked at my nightstand and remembered I always had a couple in my top drawer. Still sitting on Riker's hips, I reached over to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I pulled out a condom and waved it in front of his face. "Put it on." I demanded, and he was shocked by my tone. Hell, even I was shocked with myself.

**Riker's POV**

I was so turned on. Rydel is much more experienced then I ever thought her to be, and I loved it. I loved that she was so demanding and I loved that she knew she was doing.

Finally, I nodded my head and took the condom from her. As I started to tear open the packet, she pulled my boxers off along with her underwear. I put the condom on quickly because I honestly couldn't wait any longer. When I looked up at Rydel, she was taking her bra off and tossing it to the floor."Do you want me to ride you?" She said, seductiveness clear in her tone.I looked at her wide-eyed and nodded my head yes; amazed at the fact Rydel just said that.

Rydel slowly sat on my member, and it eased in her inch by inch. She saw there for a moment and sighed. I was already feeling good just by that action. Everything started out slow. She began moving back and forth, and her hands were pressed down against my chest, helping her keep her motion. I moved my hands up to her sides as she began moving quicker. I closed my eyes tightly because the feeling I was getting was nothing like I've felt before. I've had sex quite a few times, but this was different. This was with Rydel."Look at me." She breathed out as her pace began to speed up. "I want you to watch me."

I did as I was told, and looked at Rydel. She began moving even faster, and I was trying my hardest not to close my eyes. Instead, I was biting down on my lip so hard to the point blood could have easily been coming out any second. Rydel was breathing heavily, moaning as she rode me. She through her head back and licked her lips, and my god, it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. It was so sexy, that even I groaned.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't let her do all the work. I sat up and wrapped my arms around Rydels body and began bucking my hips up, matching her movements. This was better, because I was getting in deeper than before. Rydel wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and her mouth was right next to my ear. On the next thrust, I started to move faster, and the sound of Rydel moaning my name into my ear sent a bolt of electricity down my body."Oh god." She said, squeezing me tighter. "Faster." She panted out, starting to finally catch up to my pace.

I moved swiftly in and out of her, my chin resting on her shoulder blade. When I made my next movement, it made Rydel moan louder than I've ever made any girl moan, and I felt triumphant. I moved my face to hers and captured her in a searing kiss as we continued. We moved faster, deeper, harder, and then slower. Soon enough, her body began to shake, and she was riding each wave of sensation, sending me over the edge.

Both of our bodies were shaking, and finally we finished off our climax. Rydel got off of my lap slowly and lied down, breathing heavily. I lied down next to her, trying to catch my breath, too.

"That was… that was…" Rydel said, still out of breath. "That was amazing."

**Ross' P.O.V**

I soon woke up. My back still in pain. I saw Rocky next to with a big smile. "You're awake! How ya feeling?" I smiled and sat up. "Good I guess, my back still hurts. One question tho. Ratliff's alive?" Rocky wanted to say something but stopped and sighed. "To be honest, I don't think that's Ratliff. We both saw him dead. But if this is true, then yea he's alive" Rocky kissed me on the lips and stood up. "Oh, well I'm just gonna believe he's alive. But you know what can make my back feel better?" Rocky looked at me "what?" I pulled his arm and he fell on me. Didn't really hurt. I kissed him roughly on the lips. Rocky did the same. He ran his fingers through my hair. He started kissing my neck. "Rocky..." I moaned.

**There it is! May suck or not oh well! Next chapter you can get a Rockoss scene.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! VERY rated M this chapter! I'm sick and I still wrote this! Just...you've been warned. That's all I can say. Not as long as I thought **

**Ross' P.O.V**

I stood up, threw myself at him and planted my lips on his. It was not a kiss that you would expect from Rocky Lynch. It was not rough and rushed, but sweet and playful. He licked at my lips softly, begging for entrance and that was the second I knew that I was hopelessly devoted to him. I let his tongue slip into my mouth and twirled it around my mouth. He explored every single inch. My tongue met his and they danced inside our mouths. His hand landed on my hip and he broke of the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He pulled my shirt over my head and started touching my chest. His hand went to one of my nipples and pinched it, until it was rock hard. My body tingled under the caress of his hand. We went back to making out, after I removed the top of his warbler uniform. Our bodies touched and the heat around us increased. His clearly defined abs were outstanding and I had to lick them. He smiled, surprised by my sudden initiative. I kissed his collar bone and started sucking on it. My gaze wandered down to the little path of hair leading down to his bulge. I looked up to his face again and he smiled reassuringly. My hand went down to his bulge and squeezed it. Once. Twice. Thrice(which is three times...weird word). I loved the way his body tensed with each little squeeze. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He removed them. I started licking it through the underwear and he moaned quietly. I felt him pulling down my pants and slipped my hand under the waistband. I touched his dick and slowly started stroking the head. I felt that he was cut and shaved down there. I could see by the expression on his face that he felt and enjoyed every single of my touches. By now my pants and boxers were lying on the floor and Rocky went right to it by licking over my shaft. I groaned and ripped his briefs right of his legs and threw them next to mine. I put the head in my mouth and started stroking along the length of his cock. I tried to get more of the cock in my mouth and and slowly started sucking. Rocky was meanwhile sucking on my balls while jerking me off. I grabbed his balls with my other hand and massaged them. Rocky moaned and my balls, still in his mouth, vibrated of the sound waves, which again made me moan.

We were busy 69-ing, when I felt Rocky's finger spreading my butt cheeks. His index finger went in between them and found its way to my hole. He moved his finger around the entrance to my virgin hole and suddenly opened it by sticking it inside. I winced out of pain, which made Rocky stop.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle"

"Okay."

He let me lay down on his bed and sucked on his finger seductively. He restarted massaging the entrance to my hole and slipped his finger in again. It still hurt, not as much as before, but still.

Rocky smiled at me reassuringly and let it just stay inside the hole. After a while, it didn't hurt anymore and actually felt kinda good. He added another finger and repeated the process. After I got used to two fingers inside me, he slowly started moving them, fucking me with his fingers. When he added the third finger, it didn't hurt anymore, but actually felt good.

"Put it in"I whispered.

He removed his fingers from my hole and replaced them with his pre-cum leaking cock. It slipped in, due to still being wet from my sucking action before. It took a while, but after a while I felt his balls touching my butt. His full length was buried inside me. He then started retreating and reinserting his cock and soon he was fucking me. It felt like I was in heaven. He, rhythmically hitting my prostate, was pure pleasure. I knew that he has wanted me as much as I have wanted him. He started going faster and his balls started slapping against me. He smiled at me and made me relax even more. I soon saw pearls of sweat on his forehead and he grew bigger and bigger in my hole. Every thrust sent me into ecstasy. His huge cock slided in and out of me. He turned me around, so that I was on my knees and fucked me doggy style. He leaned forward and started stroking my dick and smearing the pre-cum all over the head of my cock. He started panting and I knew he was close.

"Rocky..." I moaned.  
He came inside of me. His cum felt warm dripping out of my butt hole. He smiled at me turned me around again and put my dick in his mouth again. He sucked on it and his tongue twirled around its head. It didn't take long, before I tensed up and shot my load in his mouth. We were breathless, he smiled at me and kissed me.

**Rydel's P.O.V**

I was with Ratliff and Raini right now. I figured it'll be ok to tell Ratliff what happened between Riker and I. He was my best guy friend. Raini just couldn't believe what I was saying. Ratliff just sat there nodding at everything I said. He's been weird lately. "Are you going to tell the others? What is Laura gonna do?" I sighed. I can't tell the others, especially Laura. She's dating Riker. "Raini, I honestly don't know what to do at this point."

"Don't worry. I know Riker. He'll be smart about this, he'll know what to do." I sighed with relief. Raini was right. Riker was smart about things. "Yeah, you're right" Raini smiled. "I always am, duh!" I laughed and looked at Ratliff. He just sat there. "Hey Ratliff, you ok?" He stood up. "Just perfect. Where's Laura?" I pointed to the kitchen and he left. "Weird..." Raini nodded.

**Rikers P.O.V**

"Laura, how can you be so stupid?!" I shouted at her. I can't believe this! It takes two but still! "Me! You think it's my fault Im pregnant!" Laura shouted. " Yes you! You're a whore!" She had tears in her eyes but I didn't care." You're a jerk Riker! You're just a bitc-" I slapped her before she finished. She falls to the floor."Don't ever call me that!" She started crying. "I can't believe you would hit me! I thought you loved me!" "Love you?" I laughed. "I never loved you! I can't stand you!" At this point she stood up and left crying to her room.

I didn't care. I'm not ready to have kids. I saw Ratliff walk in. "Where's Laura?" He sighed. "The whores upstairs in her room." He nodded and grabbed a knife. "What's that for?" Ratliff panicked for a moment. "Um...Er...Just in case she locked the door, I can open it with the knife." I nodded. That makes sense...I think. Eh, I didn't care right now. He walked upstairs. I saw Rydel walk in. "Hey Riker" she smiled and kissed me. "Hey Rydel.." I couldn't even fake a smile. "You ok?" I shook my head. "I can't believe her" She looked at me confused. "Who?" I sat down. "Laura, she's pregnant. I hate her." She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" I looked at her. "I should be...but I'm just not ready." She took my hands. "It's fine if you're not ready. But doesn't mean you had to scream at her." Rydel had a point I was a jerk. "You heard that?" "Every word..." I sighed. "Then why'd you ask?" "To make sure. Now go apologize" I nodded and went upstairs.

**Laura's P.O.V**

I can't believe Riker! I don't want to see him ever in my life! I hate him! I heard a knock at the door. "Laura? It's me Ratliff." I held back my tears and smiled. I love Ratliff. I stood up and opened the door. He smiled at me. I let him in and I shut the door. "I heard what happened. You okay?" "No, no I'm not. I can't believe him." Ratliff held me close. "He's a jerk." He smiled. "I love you Laura." I smiled. I love you too Ratliff." I hugged him.

I felt him take something out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked still hugging him. "Oh Laura. Ratliff's dead" I was confused. I then felt a knife go through my stomach. He let go of me. I wanted to yell but couldn't. He fell on the floor and everything went black.

**Rikers P.O.V**

I went to Laura's room. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I opened it and my heart dropped to my stomach. Laura was in a puddle of blood on the floor. Her eyes were closed. I saw Ratliff standing there with a huge smile. He looked at me. "Laura!" I went to my knees and held her close. I was crying. "Please Laura. Don't die now..." I kissed her forehead. "She's dead! Get over it!" My blood boiled when I heard that. I was gonna yell at him. But he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't think you'll like this chapter...**

**Rikers P.O.V**

"That's it! We're getting out of here now! Whether Mark likes it or not! Ratliff's dead! So is Laura and the baby!" I shouted. I hated this. I don't care if its night time. We're outta here! "Riker, it's nighttime we can't go!" Ross can be such a baby sometimes. "Stop being a pussy! We're leaving! 'Ratliff' or that thing is still in this house! It can look like any of us!" Ross just looked down. "Stop yelling at Ross! We want to get out of here as much as you do but it's not safe!" Rocky shouted. Rydel and Raini were terrified. "Listen Riker, can't we go during the day?" Raini said. Ugh why can't anyone understand we need to leave now! "No! I already packed our things we're leaving!" This time they all knew I meant what I said and they nodded. Rocky looked at Ross. I know I scared Ross by screaming but I'm just anxious to get out. Whatever Rocky did, he made Ross smile.

"Let's go" I gave everyone their bags and took a gun I had with me. I also took some knives and I lit a piece of would on fire and made a torch. I made them relax a little and we headed out. Ross was close to Rocky and I was close to Rydel. Raini was in the other side of me. I was wearing a tang top with shorts. So was Ross and Rocky. It was hot here and the smell of dead people mixed together wasn't a pleasant smell. I had the gun in my pocket holding the torch. Rocky had a torch as well. Ross had another gun in his hands. The girls had the knives. It's pitch black out here, without the torches we would be lost and probably killed.

It had just gotten dark an hour ago. Even when it's light out here, we need to be careful. "Riker, can we rest I'm tired" we had been walking a long time and considering we have no idea where we're doing,...I could use a rest. "Sure Ross" Raini stopped and pointed to something. "Look" we looked, it was a small house. I took out my gun. "Rocky go behind me for light, we'll go check if its fine" I have Ross my torch. "Stay here with the girls" I turned to leave but Ross grabbed my arm. "I-I can't Riker." I put the gun in my pocket and grabbed both his shoulders. "Yes you can Ross. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise." He nodded and I kissed his forehead. I went to the small house with Rocky. "Anyone here?" I opened the door slowly and quietly. "Rocky shine some light here" he did as I said. There was no one in here. No furniture. No nothing. I walked in with Rocky. Looked around. Nothing. "I think it's sa-" I didn't finish, the door had slammed shut and the gust of air blew out the torch. We were in complete darkness. "Rocky you okay?" "Yeah, do you have a lighter?" I nodded and took it out. I lit the torch again. Rocky went to open the door. "It doesn't open" "what do you mean it doesn't open?!" I helped Rocky try to open the door. It wouldn't even move a little. I groaned. "Great, no we're locked in here" Rocky ran his fingers through his hair. "What about Ross and the girls?" I shrugged. I hope nothing happens to them.

**Ross' P.O.V**

It's been a while and they're not back yet. I'm getting worried and you can easily tell. "Ross, relax!" Raini said. "I can't! My brother and boyfriend left to some random house and they're not back yet!" Raini and Rydel looked at me with a puzzled look. "B-Boyfriend...?" Rydel and Raini said in unison. "You're dating Riker?" Rydel said...well sounded like she was yelling at me. I shook my head. "No,No,No. I'm dating Rocky. Either process it or forget about it. It's not the right time to discuss this" They looked at each other, smiled, looked at me, and nodded. Ok...weird. I heard a loud bang that made us jump. "W-What was that?" I took out the gun and looked around. "Rydel, Raini, stay close." I looked at them...or where they were. "Guys? W-where did you go?" I looked around. Nothing.

My heart is beating faster and faster each second. "Rydel! Raini!" I look around again but still nothing. I started to cry. I'm just a baby. I heard a scream. It sounded like Raini...No,No,No,No! "RAINI! RYDEL!" I started running towards the screams. I lost my two best friends, and Raini (I think) I'm not losing my sister. "RYDEL!" Where could she be?! I run faster but end up tripping on a large tree root sticking out of the ground. "OW!" I grabbed my ankle in pain. Ugh how am I suppose to run like this. "Ross! Help!" It sounded like Rydel. I stood up and tried to run with my sprained ankle. "Ross! Hurry! Please!" By the time I reach where Rydel is, the scene is just a bloody mess. Rydel was knelt down next to Raini, who seemed to have been attacked. Her throat was cut open and had scratches all over her face,arms,and legs. Rydel looked at me with watery eyes. As much as I wished she was ok, we needed to go. I grabbed Rydels hand and we ran. Where? Well I didn't exactly know. Rocky and Riker haven't been back yet.

"Ross.." I turned to Rydel. "Yeah?" She dropped to the floor. "Rydel!" I quickly knelt down, "Ry!" I looked at her back, It was the knife Rocky had before. I started crying like a baby. It's all my fault! If I haven't been such a baby Raini would've still been alive! So would have Rydel! "You're just a baby Rossy. Raini, Rydel, Laura, and Ratliff would say the same. Disappointment is what you are." I raised my head slowly, my hair covering part of my eyes and tears flowing from the eyes down my cheeks. I saw that thing that's been torturing me all this time. "What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough?" The thing just smiled, it's creepy as hell. "If you hadn't been a baby, you're brother and lover would've been ok right Ross?"

Did it get Rocky and Riker? Is she just playing with my mind? I stood up, wiping my tears off. The thing disappeared. "Here's something to remember your brothers" I turned and it was there, holding...holding my brothers heads. As much as I wanted to cry, I didn't. I've done enough crying. "Don't you just want to cry? It's a beautiful sigh isn't it?" I didn't bother answering. I clenched my fists. The thing was gone before I knew it. I've had enough. I'm not getting outta here till that things head in on a stick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again don't think you'll like this...**

**Ross' P.O.V**

This is war. I don't give a shit anymore. First my best friends, then my sister, then my brothers. I would've been ok if I at least has Rocky with me. He would make me feel better and say everything would be ok. Mark...Mark! Where is he?! He could tell me what to do! I eventually started calling out his name. "Mark! Mark!" I sat on a rock, breathing heavily. I was tired but I'm not gonna stop now. I looked up and saw the little house where Rocky and Riker went. I decided to go there, I took out my gun just in case. I put my ear to the door and I heard talking. "Mark..?" Maybe it was him but if it was someone or something else I should've kept my mouth shut. "Mark..?" I heard someone/something stand up. Sounded like a gun. "Hello..." Rocky! It sounded like Rocky! "Rocky! Is that you!" I hope it was because I have a smile on my face from ear to ear.

"Ross! You're ok! Come on help us open the door, it's stuck we can't get out!" I loaded my gun. "Move away from the door" It sounded like they both moved. I got my gun and aimed it at the lock. I shot, making a loud noise once it hit it. I kicked the door, and it flew open. First thing I did was jump on Rocky giving him a passionate kiss. I couldn't be happier to see Rocky and Riker alive. Rocky put me down just to give me a huge tight hug. "We're getting outta here soon. Everything's gonna be ok Ross. Don't worry, I love you" I already felt safer. Before I got a chance to say anything. "Ok let's cut the love fest and get outta here." Riker said getting out the door. I let go of Rocky and we left with Riker. "Hey, Ross where's the girls? Where's Rydel?" Before I got to answer he tripped and fell. Well his question was answered. He tripped over Rydels dead body. "Ry-Rydel!"

He started crying while I heard laughing coming from the woods. "Riker we need to-" Before Rocky could finish, Riker was being dragged away by that thing. "RIKER!" I was gonna run after him then I hear Rocky scream. I quickly turned and vines were being wrapped around him. "ROSS!" He screamed, I ran toward him then heard Riker. "ROSS! HELP!" Where do I go?! Rocky or Riker! I...Sorry Riker. I ran towards Rocky and started cutting the vines that were now lifting Rocky from the ground. "Ross..." Rikers screams were getting softer. It hurt a lot but I love Rocky. It's hard to choose. I eventually cut all the vines. "Are you okay?" Rocky rubbed his arm that were burned by the vines. "Y-yeah..." Ross looked over to where Riker had been dragged away. "Rocky you think we can still get Riker?" Rocky nodded and soon both were heading to the direction of where Riker was dragged.

They almost gave up until they saw a trail of blood heading deeper into the woods. "W-Well now we know what happened to him..." Ross sighed. "Rocky I think we should just leave...I don't think there's anything else we could do..." Ross looked around. "Rocky? ROCKY!" Mark currently grabbed Rocky's neck with one arm and had a gun pointing to his head. (IDEK HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS BUT PLEASE SAY YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IM SAYING) "I told you Kids to stay inside during the night, now look what happened. Now your precious boyfriend here will suffer the consequences. " Ross didn't exactly know what to do. He always thought Mark was kind. "Don't do anything to him! Please just let go of him!" Mark smirked. "Fine I'll let him go" Mark pressed the trigger and shot Rocky in the head. Letting him go to collapse on the floor. "ROCKY!" Ross wanted to go to him but Mark already had his gun aiming at Ross. Before he need he was running for his life. No one left but him. "You won't get away Kid!" Mark kept repeating over and over again. Ross heard a bang and collapse. Mark shot him in the leg. He didn't stop tho, he began to stand up, still in pain. He started dragging his leg, to the direction where there was street lights. He was close. He turned to see Mark getting attacked by the creature. "You deserved it bastard..." Ross mumbled continuing walking.

He finally made it out of the forest and onto the middle of the street. He sighed in relief. "Thank God..." He started to be blinded by headlights. All he heard was a beep and was soon blacked out.

**NO THIS ISN'T THE END I KNOW WHAT IM DOING! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I'VE COME UP WITH SORRY IF ITS SHORT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE OK I LOVE YOU BYE**


End file.
